


Black Dahlia

by MaskedWarChild (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaskedWarChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One out of six members of a well-known band did not show up at a group session at the studio one day, then the next. The rest of his band mates went to check up on him and discovered they had a mystery in their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to this band and don't know their actual names, I suggest you look at the character listing because I will be using their actual names in this story. It goes by actual name / stage name.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this. (:

"Where the fuck could he be?"

"I don't know, his cell and keys are still here." They all groaned in frustration, worried plastered on their faces. Where could Danny be? It had been over two days since his band mates last saw him.

The first day of his disappearance, Danny hadn't shown up for their group session at the studio they had scheduled two days ago. They had all given him a call and a text, but no answer or reply came from the lead singer. They immediately thought something was wrong, then Matt suggested he was probably just sick, or too tired to come, so the rest continued on their session, agreeing with Matt.

The next day was when his band mates really took action. Danny again, hadn't shown up at the studio for their session. George started to wonder if his absence had something to do with Danny's ex wife. Danny had said he was going through a custody battle between his ex, so maybe he was busy with that. Jordon suggested they pay a visit to his place, wanting to make sure Danny was alright and if he needed any help.

When the five members arrived, they found his door slightly ajar, a few red drops of what looked like blood, on the small welcome mat. The members rushed in with panic, shouting at the lead singer if he was alright. They looked through every door in the small apartment, there was absolutely no sign of him anywhere.

"Fuck man, what do we do?" Dylan, the member really close with Danny, paced back and forth. The other four members were sat on the couch.

"Call Theresa, maybe he's there with her?" Suggested Matt.

"How? We don't have her number?"

"I have it," spoke Jorel. The men looked at him with questioning faces.

"Remember when Danny lost his phone that one time? Well he needed to call Theresa one day at the studio and he asked me if he could borrow my cell," Jorel explained. "The people I have called have names listed on them, so it should be easy going through call log since I don't have hers listed." The five members nodded, fidgeting as they waited for Jorel to find it.

"And what happens if we call and he isn't there?"

"Fuck Dylan, don't say shit like that man, stay positive."

"Found it," Jorel handed his phone to Dylan. Dylan instead placed the phone on the table in front of them, turning it on speaker so everyone could hear.

_"...Hello?"_

"Is this Theresa, right?"

_"...Yes, who's asking?"_

"Um, this is Dylan, a frie–band mate of Danny's. I was wondering if he's there with you?" The five members crossed their fingers.

 _"Band_ _mates?"_ she scoffed. _"Didn't you hear? We separated. Why the hell would he be here? Don't ever call this number again,"_ the line went dead. All men dropped their heads in disappointment and in worry.

"So what the fuck are we gonna do now?" Dylan asked again, this time in anger.

"I guess call the cops."

"Like hell they're going to do shit!" Dylan raged.

"Dylan calm do–"

"Don't fucking tell _me_ to calm down. You all fucking know the cops here are too fucking lazy to do any shit. All they're gonna do is take the name and sit on their asses and wait till some one calls in a tip. I'm not gonna fucking wait, man." George stood up, grabbing Dylan by his collar.

"And what do you suggest we do, huh?" George gripped the shirt tighter, shaking Dylan a little. "There's fucking blood on the floor, there's no way we're going to ignore that and not tell the cops."

"I'm not fucking ignoring that!" Dylan yanked himself away from him. Reminding him there's blood on the floor, possibly Danny's, made Dylan on the verge of breaking down. He leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor.

"Hey man, I didn't me–"

"Just the fuck up," Dylan's tears slipped out. "I fucking love him, how do you expect me to calm down? He could be fucking dead for all we know!" This enraged the rest of his band mates.

"Watch what you say, Dylan, " Jordon warned. "Don't be so fucking negative, you don't know that."

"Just look at the blood on the floor!"

"That's it, I'm calling the cops," Jordon took his phone out. "Like George said, we gotta tell the cops something."

"Wait," Matt spoke up. The men paused. They all turned to where the drummer was standing. He held a mask. Jorel recognized it first.

"...That's Deu– Aron's mask?" he took the mask. "What the fuck is it doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a short one, sorry! Enjoy!
> 
> Ps. there's some things I twisted around in the band's history in the story. Don't take this seriously.

His head throbbed in pain, the rest of his body was just sore. But from what? He opened his eyes and was met with pitch black. Then it started to get real difficult to breathe. He realized his head was covered over with a thick material sack. He tried to move to get it off, but he couldn't as he was tied up pig styled. Danny was losing air to breathe.

"Help!" he struggled in his position. He then saw light.

"You're finally awake."

 

* * *

 

"Holy shit, you're right," the rest of the men gathered around Jorel who held Aron's mask.

"Danny hangs out with Aron?" George grabbed the mask.

"With the amount of names Aron spits on him in the press? I don't think so."

"Holy fuck..." Jordon's face turned white, then red in anger. "Aron fucking took him."

"What?" the rest completely oblivious.

"Don't you guys fucking get it?" Jordon tore the mask away from George's hands. "His scrawny ass kidnapped Danny! He was probably wearing this when he took him so Danny wouldn't see him!"

"How are you so sure?" Jorel quickly jumped to Aron's defense.

"You fucking kidding me J? Have you not seen all the shit he bad mouths at us?"

"I think you're right, man. Remember Aron telling us he was going to find a way to tear us down? Well this is a fucking way," added George. Jorel shook his head in disbelief.

Jorel, who was very close with the former ex lead singer, didn't want to believe, but everything his band mates were saying seem to fit the situation at the moment. It was true Aron had many things to say about the band. Ever since he was kicked out, Aron threatened each and every single band member he was going to find a way to tear them down for revenge.

All band members didn't want his leave to happen, but it did anyways. When Aron was in the band, there was too many disagreements and arguments between him and the rest. All beside Jorel, voted they wanted Aron out of the band. When Jorel was notified, he didn't agree with it. Him and Aron were the ones who started Hollywood Undead. He couldn't just turn his back on his closest mate? But George and Jordon constantly reminded him Aron was a big problem in the band, plus he was working with another band in secrecy. Jorel felt crossed Aron would even do that, so he joined his vote with the others to kick him out. Though it didn't give Aron a reason to plan revenge. He did it all to himself. Then again, they did kicked him out unfairly.

Jorel clinched his fists. "You're right."

"You know what?" Dylan grabbed the mask and walked in the kitchen. "Once I fucking find him," he turned on the stove. "I'm going to beat the living shit out of him," he placed the mask over the flames.

"We all are, Dylan," George placed a hand on his shoulder. The other men stood behind, watching the mask melt away slowly.

_We're coming to find you Danny._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too happy with this one... anyways, hope you guys like it. (: 
> 
> By the way, it's Danny's POV first, then Aron's after the line, just in case anyone gets confused.

"You're finally awake."

Danny took in deep breaths once the sack was taken off. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he took in the light. Then his eyes took in the shape of a human form crouched next to him. He recognized him.

"I honestly thought I killed you when I smashed your head back at your place."

"What do you want from me, _Aron?"_ Danny spat.

Aron chuckled as he went behind him. He cuffed a metal object on his left ankle, securing it tightly, then cutting the ropes that were tied around Danny's arms and ankles. He stood, stepping back before the lead singer could have a swing at him.

"Nothing," Aron swung a key around on his index finger, shoving it in his back pocket.

"Nothing? Then let me go!" Danny charged at Aron again, but his cuffed ankle with a chain attached to and from the metal pole only allowed him about 10ft out.

"In your dreams, fuck boy," Aron pushed, more like shoved, Danny back, making him tumble back onto the floor.

Danny groaned in pain. He couldn't fight back with his head still throbbing and being chained to a pole like a dog. He didn't know why Aron was holding him hostage. He knew Aron hated him with all his guts, but he didn't know this much to kidnap him.

Aron pulled up a chair to next to him. The lead singer readied himself to charge at him once more, ignoring the pain and dizziness. He froze when he saw Aron pull out a switchblade. Aron chuckled at his pause.

"Do I even need to explain the rules? You're already catching on! Well I'm going to anyways. If you try to attack or try something on me," Aron swayed the switchblade back and forth. "You're going to get slashed and stabbed, got it?" Danny only stared back in anger.

"Like I said, I don't want nothing from you," Aron leaned back on the chair. "You're a piece of shit."

"Then why do you have me here?"

"Didn't you just hear? You're a piece of shit. And you know what happens when shit is just laying on the floor? It stinks up the place and the owners have to come find it and clean it up!" Danny wanted to rip his head off, though he stayed still, not wanting to receive more pain.

"So I'm basically bate?"

"You could say that. And besides, it's gonna be a good game," Aron smirked.

"...Game?"

"Yeah, it goes like this," Aron cleared his throat. "I'm going to leave clues behind, mainly pictures, for them to find. With those clues, they have to find you within one month, if not, i'll kill you," he chuckled. "See why I compared you to shit, besides knowing that you are one?"

Danny clinched his fists and looked away. He didn't want to die, not like this. So many things started to go through his mind –his daughter, his family, his band mates, his new lover. Danny needed to find a way out. He wasn't just going to sulk in in Aron's crazy ass hands, he has too many loved ones to come home to.

"I thought they we're my friends, my _family,"_ Aron continued. "But nope, they go behind my fucking back and vote me off the b-"

"Don't forget you did too," Danny intervened. Aron started to come towards him. This was Danny's chance to take him on.

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

Aron started to swing his hand with the switchblade in it towards Danny, but with the bit of strength the lead singer had left in him, he caught Aron's arm in mid air.

 

* * *

 

Aron gave him a side smirk. Little did he know, Aron had another switchblade in his back pocket. Quickly, he pulled it out and stabbed Danny's stomach twice. The lead singer went limp, letting himself drop on the floor with his hand over his wounds. It pleased Aron seeing him crumpled up on the floor.

"And here I thought you listened, you piece of shit. Anyways, as I was saying," Aron sat back down on the chair. Danny continued to groan in pain, blood seeping through his shirt. "They went behind my fucking back and voted me off the band!

It tore me to pieces. I-I had no where to go afterwards! I tried to reason with them, but they didn't want to hear me out. They told me they wanted nothing from me anymore and never wanted to see my face again. You know how I fucking felt then?" he yelled at Danny who was still crumpled up on the floor in pain. "It was way more than just your two little ass stabs in the stomach. It was like my whole body was stabbed multiple times all over, it'd fucking _hurt_ man.

One day when I went to get my stuff, I overhead them saying they should've kicked me out earlier when Swan Songs was released. It was almost like they hated me all along, and I came to believe they were just _using_ me," Aron stood up and started to pace back and forth, his arms crossed behind his head, trying to keep his tears from falling out. He failed.

"A-And J-Dog... Fuck, I can't believe he fucking agreed to this whole shit! Me and him _swore_ that we will _always_ have each other's backs! To fucking believe I lost my virginity to him! That fucking bastard used me, they all fucking _did._ So you know what ima do for them hurting me so much?" Aron glanced at him on the floor, an evil smirk forming on his lips.

"Since you're the guy who's holding the band together, the guy who they care and love, I'm going to hurt them with you. You're going to feel the fucking pain I felt, you're going to be my healing process. Everytime I stab you, I'm going to send your buddies pictures, which are going to be the clues, of you crying in pain. It's going to make me feel so good knowing they're going to see you like this. So yeah, I guess I do want something from you."

Aron felt so much better getting all that off his chest. He felt even more better when he finally told someone his scheming revenge. Aron needed more of that.

He pulled out a cheap phone he bought for this revenge and snapped a photo of Danny still clutching onto his wounds. He typed in a number he thought of first, attaching the photo with it, and sent it.

"See ya tomorrow, Danny-boy, don't die on me. I still need ya," Aron turned off the lights. He started to sing an all too familiar song as he closed the door behind him.

_"I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'you' in the lyrics, was ment towards everyone in the band, excluding Danny. :S


End file.
